


Proposal

by robronlover



Category: robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronlover/pseuds/robronlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert proposes to Aaron after Aaron thinks he has lost him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal

I'm sat at the breakfast table deep in thought when Robert comes in. I look up and smile at him. 

"Morning sleepy head." I say jokingly. He looks like he's been dragged thorough a hedge backwards. 

"Morning." He says yawning. I look at him for a few minutes wondering if I should as him. 

"Robert sit down. There's something I need to as you." I say nervously. I was scared at how he would react. I look down at the floor and twiddle my fingers. I look up and Robert is sat opposite me staring at me intensely. 

"Em you know how it's really em over crowded here and em we can't get any time to our selves." I stop to take a breath. I glance over at Robert and his gaze was still intense. 

"Yes?" He says questioningly. 

"Well I was thinking why don't we em buy a how's together." I say looking up at Robert. His eyes have widened and he looks so shocked. 

"Em." He says. He looks down at the floor for a few seconds then gets up. 

"I remember I have a meeting to go to." He says hurriedly. I look at him scared. (No no no no don't leave).When he walks out the door I start crying. I've lost him now. I cry for about half an hour then. I then decide to go and look for him to tell him it was a stupid idea. 

I search for about an hour before I find him. He was in our barn. I place my hand on the handle and slowly push the door open. I walk in dreading what was gonna happen. 

When I look in Robert is sitting on one of the hay bales. Be looks like he is deep in thought. He looks up when he sees me. The tears start falling down my face. I walk over to him. 

"Robert look it was a stupid idea ok. Just forget I ever said it ok." I say. I burst into tears. I can't loose him. He's everything to me. 

"Please Robert I can loose you I love you so so so much it hurts. Please I'm sorry." I say hysterically. The thought of loosing him was too much. I look at him and his face bad softened. 

"You don't need to be sorry I just needed time to think about it. I should never have run off like that. I was just shocked that you wanted us to get a house of our own." He reaches out his hands and I take them. He pulls me onto his lap and places his head on my chest. 

"I will never leave you Aaron ever." He says looking up at he. He leans up and kisses me tenderly. The kiss gets more heated then he stops. He looks up at me confused. 

"What?" I ask getting worried now. 

"Did you say what I think you just said?" He asks 

"What!" I say confused. 

"You just told me you loved me." He says happily. I look at him and my eyes widen. A huge smile spreads across my face. 

"Yeah and your point is." I say jokingly. 

"Don't be smart with me." He says biting my chest. I laugh. 

"you know I've been waiting months for you to say that. In fact I think over a year." He says. I start playing about with his hair. 

"I know I just haven't been ready to say it yet. But I am now. Not because I thought I'd lost you but because I do love you. And you know what I don't care we're we love just as long as I have you by my side." I say. He looks up at when when tears in his eyes. I wipe them away. 

"Oh Aaron. I love you too. More than you can ever imagine and I feel exactly the same. We could be living on the streets and I wouldn't care just as long as u were there with me." He starts crying again. 

"And yes Aaron I would love to buy a house with you. It will be the start of our life together. A fresh start is what we all needs. We needs to forget the past and look to the future. We need to make every moment we have together special cause we don't know what will happen. Especially these days. I want to spend my life with you Aaron. Your everything to me. Your my soul mate." As soon as he said that my heart stopped. Everything he just said took my breath away.  
He stood up and look at me. Then he got down on one knee and pulled a little box out of his jacket pocket. I look at him shocked know what was gonna happen now. 

"Aaron when I first met you I couldn't keep my eyes off you and ever since that moment I couldn't stop thinking about you and I knew I had to have you. Then the first time we kissed was the most amazing moment of my life. I knew from that first kiss that you were the one. I know we've had our ups and downs but we always come out of them stronger. I don't think I can icmagine my life with anyone else. Your my whole world. Your all I need. All I want. And I want to spend every second of my life with you. I love you so much. So Aaron will you marry me." He says with so much love in his voice I started to cry. I look down at him and nod my head. 

"Of course I will Robert." I say crouching down to him. I give him my hand and he puts the ring on. It was a plain gold ring with small diamonds embedded inside. We look up at each other. The feeling I get when I look into his eyes is hard to explain. But all I can say is it's the best feeling in the whole world. He places his hands on my face and kisses me gently. Then it gets more heated. He pushed me onto one of the hay bales and looks at me lustfully. He bites his lips which makes me hard. He looks down at my crotch and smirks. He gently strokes my dick through my trousers making me squirm. He smirks again. I grab onto his shirt and pull him down to me and we start kissing again. As we are kissing his hand grabs onto my top and he rips it off literally. He giggles. He then start trailing kisses down my chest until he gets to my nipple. He starts sucking on it and biting. I moan with pleasure. He then goes to the other nipple and does the same. Once's he's finished he slowly kisses down my torso until he gets to the waist band of my trousers. His eyes flash with lust and need. He quickly undos the button and pulls of my trousers and my boxers. My dick springs up. I look over at him and he looks like a kid going to a sweet shop. The excitement in his eyes though I can't even explain. He grabs my dick with his mouth and start sucking wildly. I arch my back and grab onto the hay. I feel like about to cum. 

"Not yet baby. Not yet." Robert says. 

I close my eyes trying to control it but it was getting too much. 

"Please." I beg. I look at him and he nods. I let go. 

"ROBERT!!!" I scream. I lie on the hay trying to get my breath back. I look over at Robert and he has the cum in his mouth. He then swallows. 

"You know your cum the the tastiest cum ever." He says licking his lips. I look at him pleased. He leans over and kisses me. 

"See how good you taste baby." He says whilst sucking on my tongue.

"Mmm." I say whilst kissing Robert. We look into each other's eyes again. He then starts to undo his trousers. I look at him passionately. He flips me over onto my knees and grabs onto my hips. He slowly inserts his dick inside me and oh my god the feeling is soooo good. He starts moving in and out slowly. Then he gets faster and faster. He grabs onto my shoulders and starts going even faster. He knows this is how I like it. After about five minutes he lets go. I could feel the cum inside me. I collapse onto the hay and he collapses on me. He starts kissing my neck. We lie there for five minutes then he eases out of me slowly. 

I turn onto my back and Robert lies next to me. We look at each other and smile. 

"Wow that was soo amazing." I say happily. He looks at me smiles and reaches his hand over to my face. He strokes it gently. I roll over to him and hug him. We stay like this for ages and I'm glad cause I never wanna let go.


End file.
